No Studying Tonight John
by Sherlocked2523
Summary: Prompt from Archiaart (Tumblr): Very Important Exams, In which Sherlock is an older vampire that falls in love with a younger John. (First fanfic so please no hate...)


John stared intently at the algebra homework strewn out in front of him. He sighed and let his forehead fall onto his desk with a loud thud. "Having some troubles?" A voice smooth as silk called out to him. John jumped and gasped, his head hitting against the broad chest behind him. "Sherlock what are you doing at my house at this time of night?! My mother is right down the hall….what if she came in and saw you?" Sherlock sighed softly and took a step away from the person he had become so infatuated with just a week after meeting him. "Well if you're going to be like that I can just leave.." He smirked slightly as he saw John shake his head quickly, getting up and sitting on his bed along with the pale man. Sherlock draped his arm around John, nearly engulfing the small man with just his arm. Leaning against the detective John sighed audibly and just nuzzled into the warm and loving embrace. "Sherlock I'm going to fail my algebra class if you don't stop just dropping by here whenever you feel like it…" It was Sherlock's turn to be heard except his sigh sounded more like a growl than anything. John's brow furrowed and he slightly leaned back at the expected anger outburst, yet there was none and he was left flinching back for no reason. A short and soft chuckle was heard as John felt himself being pushed back onto his bed. John shuddered and kept his eyes shut tight, still expecting Sherlock to explode and unleash all of his anger on the young teen. John let out a soft contented sigh as he felt the older undead mans lips come in contact with his bare neck. "I've gone two days without seeing you John Watson….do you understand what that does to me?" Sherlock murmured against the warm flesh and gently bit down with his normal 'human' teeth. John stifled a slight moan as he arched his back. He then pulled away from the teen teasingly and just nuzzled his neck with his nose."But Sherlock….I need to study...My mother already thinks that you're ruining my grades. I don't want her to assume she's right." A low growl was heard and then John screamed out in pain. Sherlock immediately covered John's mouth as he fed off of the young teen. Tears streamed down the younger male's face and he whimpered audibly. It had been months since Sherlock had bitten him and claimed him, having not been bitten since this bite hurt more. Also Sherlock was very angry so he was taking out his anger on the young boy. Struggling to get away, John screamed louder and more tears poured down his face. Sherlock gripped onto him and covered his mouth with a firmer hand. John thought that his mate hated him now but that wasn't the case. Sherlock had not fed off of anyone since their first encounter a month ago, he couldn't quite handle the hunger he got when he was around John. John tried mumbling words under the firm hand that was keeping him quiet but Sherlock couldn't understand the words. As he kept relentlessly feeding from the shorter man he uncovered his mouth, letting John gasp for air to speak. "T-this is why you avoided me for weeks after you bit me isn't it? You couldn't fight the hunger to just rip out my throat….and drain me dry…" John's voice was dull and void of emotion making Sherlock more angry and worried. Sherlock pulled away from his neck and looked at him, eyes widening when he saw the tears and the nasty bite mark he just caused. Gently caressing Johns face, he sighed "I didn't mean to John….You just angered me is all….." John stared up at Sherlock with wide eyes, body still shaking from the pain and fear of Sherlock's last feeding. Sherlock sighed and got up, walking back to the window. "W-wait…!" John stumbled over his words and his bed as he tried to get to Sherlock. Surprised by the sudden outburst Sherlock turned and caught the lunging boy in his arms. Just holding him close, Sherlock gently nuzzled the top of his head and sighed softly "Luckily your mother is fast asleep…" Sherlock chuckled as he ruffled John's hair. John stared up at Sherlock and had his lip caught between his teeth, noticing this Sherlock smirked "Someone all worked up?" His question received a small nod and what sounded like a suppressed moan. Leading him back to the bed Sherlock began stripping the small teen, starting with his shirt. Sherlock took a moment to admire the shirtless boy, his gaze traveling all over his chest and down to his waist where his pants hung low on his hips. Sherlock pushed him once and he fell back on the bed, legs spread.


End file.
